


Being the Damsel in Distress

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So their bad guy's MO is to swoop in like a hero before punishing the victim for getting into the situation in the first place. Cue the team going undercover at a bar and one of them has to play damsel in distress and of course it's not Steve because he has Navy SEAL instincts that would blow their cover so it falls on Danny to play the role instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being the Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. Just a flow of words to get through a little writer's block and also not very good but meh, chucking it out there anyway.

Danny Williams hated being the damsel in distress and yet here he was doing just that. 

Of course, _**of course**_ , Steve McGarrett couldn't be the damsel, oh no. He had every excuse under the sun for it not to be him, because if anyone tried anything it was just reflex, you see. Steve would grab back and get them in a chokehold and then where would the investigation be? And it wouldn't be his fault, it would be instinct. Because he's a Navy SEAL. Blah, blah. 

That and he was the leader of Five-0 and he had his dictator moments and this was one of them. 

Danny never minded going undercover, and he was adaptable to the situation should it be necessary. He could think quickly on his feet to maintain cover or to make sure they could get close to their target. And Steve had used that against him while they were divvying out their assignments for this one. 'But you'll do it so well, Danno', he'd said and though it sounded like a compliment, it was also Steve making fun of him. 

And Danny didn't let it get to him because he was completely secure in his masculinity or whatever. Being the one that has to get in trouble to attract attention isn't a problem. The team might get a laugh at his expense after but it would fade and besides, they were ohana, and they all respected each other completely. Whatever fun they poked at him was definitely just part of the unwinding, the way to put the harder times aside… a type of gallows humor in some ways and he was fine with that.

It still sucked though. Being the damsel in distress.

And this time was probably the worst because he knew McGarrett was having fun. Proper, actual fun as they pounded a few fake shots down their throats at the bar, courtesy of undercover bartender Chin Ho Kelly. 

Steve was getting into the leering, drunk sailor routine, complete with a hand on the small of Danny's back that dipped down to squeeze his ass, only for Danny to reach around and pull it further up again with a flirty admonishment. Steve stood too close, he swayed while looking over Danny's body, the back of a hand trailed down the front of Danny's buttons, only to move back up and one finger dipped underneath, teasing, opening another button to reveal more of Danny's hard chest. 

As much as they were playing their roles, they weren't doing it big enough. They were by the bar, they were practically trapped in their own little world and Grover's voice in their ear alerted them to the fact that there was no movement around them that was suspicious from what he could see through the club CCTV in the back room, despite them knowing their target was around somewhere. 

They'd have to step it up further if they were going to catch their guy. Who was a real bastard, if Danny said so himself. A guy who swept in like a hero to stop sexual assualts, offer to help, be the shoulder to cry on while the victim got themselves together, only to chloroform them and get them in the back of his truck and take them to a secluded part of the rainforest just outside the city and rape them. Telling them they deserved it for allowing those other people to touch them, to see them, for getting so drunk. For leading them on. And that they were lucky it was this guy, their hero, who was teaching them the lesson rather than anyone else because he was doing it right. Whatever that meant. There was, after all, no right way to rape someone. 

They had a suspect, Simon Barnes, based on facial recognition run on sketches the victims provided and they'd tracked his movements through the Honolulu bar scene and figured this was the club he was hitting tonight and Kono had seen him from where she was working the ticket booth, and Grover tracked him from where he was. Chin was providing extra backup for Steve and Danny's safety from the bar and well, Steve and Danny were playing their roles and keeping their eyes open. 

But so far it really felt like they were playing it for themselves because Danny hadn't felt like he was being watched even though they knew the guy was scanning the floor for potential victims.

"Come on," Steve grabbed a hold of Danny's wrist, so tight it actually hurt a little and pulled him away from the bar and onto the dance floor. Danny was swung around and collided with Steve's hard chest as the taller man maneuvered them into place. It wasn't a fast song, but not exactly slow. There was a beat and Steve immediately began grinding against Danny, lowering his knees and slotting them between Danny's legs, bringing them closer, wrapping one arm around Danny's waist and letting his free arm go with the music. "You're too tense, Danny," Steve warned close to his ear, before biting his earlobe and tugging, lips moving down Danny's throat.

Danny didn't need reminding that they were undercover, that they were supposed to be tipsy by this stage and loose-limbed and enjoying a night out. He didn't need Steve to think he wasn't good at his job right now and in the next moment, as quickly as the click of fingers, Danny moaned and turned his head to the side, giving Steve more access as he sunk into the other man. One hand moved against Steve's head, fingers tangling in the short strands of hair, while the other one gripped into his belt buckle and helped pull him closer. 

"I don't think you're supposed to be this into me," Steve all but growled into Danny's ear then kissed him hard, pushing for entrance, shoving his tongue into Danny's mouth and bending his body back with the force. 

As they pulled apart, Danny clutched his hands to both sides of Steve's head, keeping him close, pressing their foreheads together and letting their noses rub. "Gotta lead you on, right?" he teased right back with a smile, licking his lips slowly.

"Come here, baby," Steve wrapped both arms around Danny this time, getting him close, giving him no chance of escaping his hold and kissed him again like the rest of the world was falling away. The blood rushed through Danny's veins, pounding in time with the music and drowning it out at the same time. The kisses were sloppy, open, full of tongue and wet lips and mingled breathing and Danny only put a stop to them when Steve's hands slid down into the pockets of his low-riding, very tight jeans. 

"Ah, where are your hands going, Mister?" Danny asked, firmly in character, easing the intruding hands out and rolling himself away from Steve's grasp. 

"Just having a little fun," Steve answered loudly over the music. "Don't you wanna have some fun?"

"Not like that," Danny answered, backing away another step and turning only for Steve to seize hold of him again, pulling Danny back against him as he ground his groin against Danny.

"Where are you going, baby? The party's just getting started," beginning to dry hump Danny's ass.

"Whoa, hey now!" Danny yelled out, spinning fast in Steve's hold and pushing him away. 

Steve stumbled, further than he needed to, but playing the part of being drunk rather well and colliding with another couple, having to turn and apologize to them as Danny took the opportunity to move further away from him and back towards the bar where Chin was. He ordered a drink from him before Steve caught up again. 

Steve's hand made its way to Danny's shoulder and he shrugged out from under it, taking a step to the side. When Steve tried again to touch him, he pushed the hand away. 

"What's going on, man? We were having fun!"

"I needed another drink," Danny answered, trying not to make a scene in a way that ended up making a scene. 

Chin dropped the drink in front of him and asked, "Are you okay? This guy bothering you?"

"It's fine, I can handle it," Danny smiled back politely at him. 

"You can handle me anytime you want, darling," Steve took hold of Danny's hand and brought it to his own dick, letting Danny feel where he was getting hard underneath his dark jeans before he was able to yank it away again. "What's the matter? Think it'll be too big for you?" Steve asked, turning his head to leer at Danny's backside. "Because I'm thinking it'll be a perfect fit."

"Oh my god," Danny shook his head with a dry laugh. He held his hands up. "Look, I'm just going to walk away, okay?" He downed his drink quickly, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and backed away, letting Steve stay leaning on the bar and headed for the exit, giving Kono a nod as he walked by to find out if the eyes he'd begun to feel on him during their scene were Barnes or just curious bystanders. She nodded back and he rolled his shoulders, steeling himself for what might happen next as he made his way into the fresh air outside. 

He wasn't far when he heard a voice from behind shouting after him. "Hey, baby, come on! You can't lead me on like that and walk away!"

Danny turned around. The club had a decent sized car park but it was mostly empty, the majority of people coming down here knew they'd need to get cabs home after the amount of drinking they planned to do and though Danny was leaving like he was heading to the street, he veered himself closer to the dark Camaro parked close to the entry barrier. 

"I can when your pretty face isn't enough to hold my interest, buddy."

"You made my dick hard, man. You gotta do something about that."

Danny made a face as he turned back, aware that Steve was getting a lot closer to him. "No, I don't. I'm sure you've got a right hand that can take care of it."

"Yeah, but I want it in that hot little ass of yours and I think you really want it, too," Steve caught up to Danny and bundled him against the side of the car, groping him with one hand while the other captured his wrists together and held them tightly trapped between their bodies. "I think you want me to pound my dick into you until you can't see straight."

"Is there a problem here?" A new voice rang out and Steve and Danny looked at each other, silently acknowledging that this was where things got interesting. 

"Everything's fine, brah," Steve said back over his shoulder.

"I'm not so sure your friend agrees," the voice, Barnes, asked again getting closer. 

Danny wasn't given a chance to answer, Steve kept a good grip on his wrists and with a final push against the car, he moved just far enough away to get into their suspect's face. "I said everything's fine. Now why don't you leave us alone."

"I'd like to hear him say that," their suspect inclined his head to Danny, baseball cap firmly in place making it difficult to see his eyes in the glare of streetlights. Danny gauged him properly, now that he was seeing him face to face and not just in details on a driver's license. He was the same height as Steve but a little bit stockier. He certainly had the strength to hold his victim's down once they became more aware after the chloroform wore off, and to take on someone like Steve who got overzealous and had trouble taking no for an answer. 

"This isn't your business," Steve said.

"I'm making it my business because I heard him tell you to leave him alone."

Steve laughed, letting his head fall back. "No one wants to be alone if they come to a club like this, dressed like that and pounding back shots. We're just playing."

"Maybe so, but if he has a lesson to learn about that he won't learn it from you," Barnes said back and then pulled his arm back and threw a heavy punch at Steve, knocking him against the car and he finally let go of Danny in the process. 

Danny stood, shoulders hunched, rubbing his wrists as Barnes yanked Steve back up but his t-shirt then hit him again, making his nose bleed and they both watched as Steve slumped to the ground unmoving. 

"Wow," Danny said breathily, doing his best to feign symptoms of shock. "You uh… that's a mean right hook you've got."

Barnes smiled comfortingly at Danny who could only find it incredibly creepy and hate the guy even more considering how he wormed his way into making people think he was safe with just one simple act of kindness to get himself trusted and close, only to pull the carpet out from underneath those poor people. Danny had met them. They were scarred for life, inside and out, and it was predators like Barnes that he couldn't help but imagine trying to hurt Grace and the rage built up in him, wanting Barnes behind bars where he couldn't hurt anyone again. And would maybe get a dose of his own medicine. 

Barnes reached a hand out for Danny's arm and he tried not to flinch but couldn't help it. Barnes didn't read it for the disgust it was and put it down to what Danny had been through just now. "It's okay, he's out, he's not going to bother you again."

"Thanks," Danny nodded. "I mean I could have handled it but thanks."

"I'm sure you could have," Barnes nodded, not truly thinking Danny had any hope of fending Steve off by himself. "Listen, you've been drinking and I've not and after what this guy just did, maybe I should give you a ride home rather than you trying to find a cab right now."

"Uhm, I'm not sure," Danny hesitated, looking around the empty lot but knowing the team were hiding around the side of the club ready to swoop in. "But I mean, it would save me the cab fare…"

Barnes smiled. "Yes, it would. My car's just over there," he gestured and let Danny walk a little in front of him. "You know, you really should be careful who you trust." In an instant, something covered Danny's mouth and nose and he made a point of not breathing in the smell he recognized as he flailed against Barnes' hold, feeling nauseous at the pungent odor as he tried not to inhale. "Someone needs to teach you a lesson."

"Hey! Five-0!" Steve yelled, standing from where he'd been feigning unconsciousness on the ground, getting his gun pulled out from where it had been hidden behind the wheel of the Camaro and holding it on Barnes. "Let him go, Barnes, it's over."

Grover and Kono appeared, guns drawn and, unlike most criminals who take their time and decide whether or not to use their hostage, Barnes dropped Danny and he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes as the rest of them swooped in to arrest him. 

Danny's world was foggy, hazy, as he watched the footsteps around him and listened to the muffled sound of voices - the chloroform that had managed to enter his system taking hold of him and he breathed through it. He'd tried not to let it affect him, having expected it, but he couldn't fully prevent it. He felt Steve's hands under his arms, lifting him back up. "Come on, Danno, stay awake, fight it," he encouraged as Danny tried to shake his head of the cobwebs. 

"Trying," he mumbled out as they stumbled together the few steps back to the car. "Barnes?" he asked. 

"Grover and Kono have him, they'll get him booked. Case closed."

"Where's Chin?" Danny asked, a hand finding it's way to Steve's face, checking his bloody nose and wiping some away.

"Still inside, breaking up some other kind of drunken brawl. He figured the rest of us had Barnes handled. And we did," Steve brought his own hand up and sniffed, wiping his nose and deciding it was no big deal.

"Okay, so we can go home?"

"Yeah, we can go home," Steve said, patting the side of Danny's face. "You with me, Danno?"

"Yeah, yeah," Danny said, widening his eyes, forcing them to say open. He wiped at the end of his own nose, still smelling traces of chloroform. "Just need a couple of minutes to let the world stop spinning, then I'll be fine."

"Good boy," Steve said, his hand still on Danny's face.

Danny took a few deep breaths of clean air and began to feel better, his head clearing. He shook his hands of some residual numbness he hadn't realized had happened and then cleared his throat. "So about that whole… pounding my ass thing."

"What about it?" Steve asked, trying to stop the smile creeping onto his lips. 

Danny shrugged. "Seems a shame to waste wearing these jeans out tonight."

Steve narrowed his eyes and shook his head at Danny. "I knew you wore them to mess with me."

"An added bonus is all," Danny said as he sidled closer, watching as his hands landed on Steve's hips. "And it helped you get into character."

"What character?" Steve asked, shoving Danny back against the car again. "No acting required, baby," he leaned into Danny's neck and sucked against the skin, grazing his teeth against the reddening mark. "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" he asked as he nuzzled against Danny's cheek. 

"Take me home, sailor," Danny smiled against him and reached into Steve's front pocket, bringing out the car keys and holding them up in front of Steve's face. "Time for that promised ass pounding."

"Get in the car," Steve ordered, letting go of Danny abruptly and flying round to the driver's side. 

Danny just shook his head as he opened the passenger door to get in. Maybe being the damsel in distress wasn't so bad. They got their criminal after all. And Steve may have had some fun playing up his control issues but Danny was definitely the one with the power right now - he could practically see the mush Steve's brain had turned into and it was something he was going to have a lot of fun exploring.


End file.
